


bring me warm rain and lavender

by pinkinmyimagination



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkinmyimagination/pseuds/pinkinmyimagination
Summary: minhyuk and his quest for a new job doesn't go as well as he hoped. at least he's got two loving boyfriends to hold him together at his lowest moments.-showhyunghyuk domestic fluff





	bring me warm rain and lavender

**Author's Note:**

> this ot3 deserves so much more, please appreciate these boys

when hyunwoo comes home and finds minhyuk laid out on the couch with his head in hyungwon’s lap, he knows only one thing could have happened.

his steps are quiet as he approaches his boyfriends, gently lifting minhyuk’s legs to settle under them and beside hyungwon. the law student has one of his textbooks open and propped on the arm of the couch, one hand resting on the pages as the other brushes through minhyuk’s bleached blond hair. the shorter male is staring blankly at the carpet, expression forlorn as his arm hangs off the side of the couch. his eyes close as hyunwoo arranges the younger’s legs over his lap. hyungwon taps minhyuk’s shoulder, and the shorter dutifully sits up so the younger can slip off the couch and return to their shared bedroom in the loft of the apartment. minhyuk listlessly flumps back down against the cushions. hyunwoo rubs his thigh comfortingly.

they sit in silence for a little while, hyunwoo offering silent comfort to the other. eventually minhyuk lets out a mournful whine, covering his face with his hands. “hyung,” he whimpers pitifully. he peeks through his fingers up at the older male. he sniffles, “will you help me find my dignity?”

hyunwoo huffs out a bit of a startled laugh, offering minhyuk a hand to pull him into his arms. the smaller male climbs into his lap, pressing himself close against hyunwoo’s chest with his head resting in the crook of his neck. hyunwoo rests a hand on the back of the younger’s neck. “do you want to talk about it?” he asks quietly.

minhyuk whimpers again. “no,” he answers, dejected. there’s a slight pause before he huffs, “you know… it’s really not _my_ fault the puppies got loose. how was i supposed to know the clasp on the cage doesn’t close properly?” hyunwoo can feel his lips purse into a pout against his neck. “it’s not my fault they decided to wreak havoc in the store either.” there’s another pause before he quietly whimpers, “okay, it was _kind of_ my fault they escaped outside.”

“minhyuk-ah,” hyunwoo says haltingly, holding back a laugh. “it was your first day.”

the younger groans loudly. “i _know_ ,” he agrees. “that’s why it’s so unfair!” hyunwoo ruffles his hair, sighing quietly. he’s not upset minhyuk lost another job. if anything, he feels bitter that minhyuk has to stress himself out so much because hyunwoo can’t support them on his own. it’s only a recent problem they’ve had to face. minhyuk had been working as a freelance graphic designer since he graduated college. he’d been rather successful at first, but lately he hasn’t been able to find any work. it’s not like he has a bad portfolio (contrary, it’s quite amazing in hyunwoo’s eyes), but the jobs just don’t exist right now.

hyunwoo isn’t worried about their money situation. they’ll make it work, like they always do. he is, however, worried about the toll it’s taken on minhyuk’s confidence. he’s been taking part-time jobs in the meantime, but it’s not the type of work minhyuk is meant for, and he struggles to keep one for a prolonged period of time. from fast food to retail to pet stores, it just isn’t his thing. each time he’s fired, his morale continues to lower. hyunwoo’s arms tighten around the graphic designer. “it’s alright, minhyukkie. you know you don’t have to work.”

“me not working is exactly why we’re on the verge of financial struggle,” minhyuk replies.

“that’s an over-exaggeration. we’re not that bad off. we just need to adjust our lifestyle for a little bit.”

the younger male sighs defeatedly, slumping limply against hyunwoo’s chest. “i’m not useless,” he mumbles out of the blue.

hyunwoo searches for minhyuk’s hand, tangles their fingers together. “you’re not useless,” he agrees easily, murmuring it softly into the crown of the graphic designer’s head. minhyuk doesn’t have anything to say after that, silent and listless in hyunwoo’s embrace. he isn’t sure how long they sit like that before the quiet sound of socked feet padding softly across the hard floors draws hyunwoo’s attention. he glances up, finds hyungwon standing in front of them with blankets draped over his lanky frame. he shrugs one off, tucks it around minhyuk’s shoulders. the second is placed over both of his boyfriends’ laps, and the third is stretched over the student’s long body as he lies down on the couch with his head propped up in minhyuk’s lap.

he grabs the graphic designer’s free hand, places it on his own head. “your turn,” he mumbles. minhyuk nods, even if hyungwon can’t see it, and slowly pets the youngest’s hair. the action seems to relax the blond, as he repositions himself to be able to see his younger boyfriend. he doesn’t dare shift his lower body, though, reasonably afraid hyungwon will leave if his position is disturbed. but in response, hyungwon only throws an arm across minhyuk’s thighs and hums contently. “chill. ‘m not going anywhere.”

hyunwoo presses a soft kiss to the blond’s head. “we love you no matter what, minhyukkie. you’ll bounce back soon.”

hyungwon makes a small noise of agreement. “after i graduate,” he adds on a yawn, “i’ll be the head of a successful law firm… and hyunwoo-hyung will open his own flower shop… then you can rest easy as our dedicated housewife.” the remark earns him a flick to the head from minhyuk and a light smack to his thigh from hyunwoo. hyungwon retaliates by rolling over enough to smack minhyuk’s chest with his open palm. “i’m _joking_ , you assholes.”

“why did you only hit me?” minhyuk whines, mock offended.

hyungwon sniffs, settling back down on his side. “you’re closer.” nonetheless, he offers an (almost) apologetic kiss to the skin of the other’s exposed knee. “i’m just trying to say, you don’t need to have a job to be valuable in this relationship. we love you regardless of your employment status.”

the graphic designer’s slender fingers return to the younger’s mussed bangs. “i wanna be useful. i wanna take care of you both.”

“you take such good care of us already,” hyunwoo reassures. “just by being here, sharing your love and fussing over us.”

“you know we don’t think of you as just another source of revenue, right?” hyungwon adds. “we appreciate the other ways you take care of us. like when you brought me back to life after i got sick from studying for finals last year.”

minhyuk cracks a smile at that, pats the younger male’s cheek. “you’re so cute and needy when you’re sick. who wouldn’t want to take care of you?” hyungwon throws him a warning look over his shoulder, but minhyuk only laughs in response. “but okay, i get what you’re saying. just let me nurse my wounded pride a little longer, please?”

hyunwoo nods, squeezing minhyuk’s hand. “we’re just letting you know we don’t think your worth in our relationship is equal to what job you have or how much money you make.”

“we love our housewife,” hyungwon agrees.

minhyuk digs his finger into hyungwon’s cheek until the boy whines and swats his hand away. the blond grins. “i love you too, my spoiled kitten.” he cranes his head up, presses a kiss to hyunwoo’s cheek. “and i love my big teddy bear too!”

“you’re stupid,” the younger boy mutters, but hyunwoo catches the smile he’s fighting off his face when the law student turns his head.

hyunwoo hums in amusement. “come on, let’s go out for dinner, my treat.” at this offer, minhyuk lifts hyungwon up out of his lap and scrambles to his feet. hyungwon shouts protests after him, but hyunwoo reaches out for the student to hold him place. “cut him some slack tonight.”

hyungwon purses his lips into a pout, but begrudgingly agrees. “he’s lucky i’ve still got a soft spot for him,” he mumbles. the older male smiles, tugs hyungwon to his chest. he places a soft kiss to the taller male’s lips.

“thanks for taking care of him,” he says. “if i’d known he was that upset, i would have tried to come home early.”

“it’s fine,” the student shrugs. “it’s not your fault you had work and didn’t know minhyuk was in one of his borderline-depressive moods.” he leans out of the other’s arms, stifles a yawn with the back of his hand. “let’s go eat so i can sleep.” hyunwoo smiles, nods, and leads the younger over to where their boyfriend is waiting. minhyuk is already back to his upbeat self, obviously pleased at the prospect of food. it doesn’t take much to get minhyuk back in high spirits. hyunwoo just hopes the blond recognizes the truth in their reassurances. hyunwoo thinks he does, though, when hyungwon drapes himself over minhyuk’s back as they walk, and hyunwoo grabs the blond’s hand again. minhyuk conceals a warm smile under a teasing one.

before they step out of the apartment, minhyuk gives them both a sweet, chaste kiss. “thank you,” he says, “i don’t know what i’d do without you both.”

“we’ll always be here to pick you up,” hyunwoo promises. “just like you do for us.”

minhyuk beams, even as hyungwon groans, “stop being sappy and get out the door.”

* * *

minhyuk has another interview a few weeks later. hyunwoo makes sure to be home this time, just in case. hyungwon’s upcoming exams keep him from being able to take care of a dejected minhyuk on his own, and hyunwoo doesn’t want him to end up wallowing in self-pity alone again. he doesn’t want to doubt minhyuk, but he can’t ignore all the jobs that have rejected or fired him and blindly believe the blond will come back in high spirits.

“you didn’t have to take the entire day off,” hyungwon tells him as hyunwoo sets a mug of coffee beside the student’s notebooks.

the older male simply smiles and takes a seat beside him. “it’s okay. gives us some time together.” he watches hyungwon scribble some notes down before reaching for his drink. the law student sighs, sags into hyunwoo’s side. he looks exhausted. hyunwoo always worries for him during exam time, as hyungwon tends to disregard his health in favor of cramming. minhyuk is much better at coercing him into taking care of himself than hyunwoo is, but he has been trying to take over this time to keep minhyuk from feeling guilty during his job search.

hyungwon’s head lolls against hyunwoo’s arm before jerking up. he curses under his breath, setting the coffee down on the table with a hand that shakes slightly. hyunwoo carefully takes his hand before he can grab a pen. “it’s time for a break,” the older male murmurs. hyungwon starts to protest, those murmured denials that he can barely dredge up the energy for, that he voices more as a reflex than actual protests. hyunwoo has none of it. “you can’t work like this. come on, you don’t want minhyuk to come home and find you catatonic.”

there’s no protest to that. the law student allows himself to be led to the couch in the living room. it only takes moments for the younger male to pass out entirely. hyunwoo presses a kiss to his forehead and leaves him alone to rest. he waits in the kitchen for minhyuk.

it takes another half hour for their blond boyfriend to return home. hyunwoo intercepts him at the entrance, taken aback when minhyuk throws himself into the older male’s arms. when he pulls back, he’s beaming. his hair is wind-blown, skin flushed, as if he’d run all the way home. hyunwoo can’t help but be surprised. “you got the job?”

minhyuk nods enthusiastically, eyes shining proudly. “yes! i’m so excited—you should have seen all the kids, they loved me—,”

“hold on,” hyunwoo stops him, bemused. “didn’t you apply for an IT position?”

the blond waves him off, still grinning, “that interview didn’t work out. but i passed a daycare on the way back home. they were pretty desperate for someone to hire quick, and they interviewed me right when i walked in!”

“and you already got the job?” hyunwoo finishes in disbelief.

again, his concern gets waved off. “they still have to do background checks on me, but they were very happy with my interview. i think they really liked me,” he beams again, and hyunwoo can’t help but return that smile.

“who wouldn’t like you?” he murmurs, pulls minhyuk into another embrace. he’s still unsure over this daycare job, but he’ll give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt if it makes him happy.

“where’s hyungwonnie?” minhyuk finally asks as he pulls away. “did he go back to the library? he needs to come back and celebrate with us!”

hyunwoo jerks his thumb back towards the living room. “he’s passed out after studying.” minhyuk coos sympathetically, walking around the office worker to go find their youngest boyfriend. the eldest follows shortly after, smiles softly when he finds minhyuk trying to curl up on their sleeping boyfriend’s chest.

“hyungwonnie~,” he singsongs, “are you awake?” he pokes lightly at hyungwon’s cheek, and in his sleep the student seems to pout.

the eldest holds back a laugh as he says, “minhyukkie, let him sleep. we don’t have to go out right now. i promise i’ll treat you to whatever you want.” minhyuk pouts and drops his head to hyungwon’s chest, but he nods in silent agreement.

“as long as i’m with you both, i don’t mind,” minhyuk hums. “we can order delivery if hyungwon is too tired to go out.”

“he needs to get out of the apartment anyway,” hyunwoo brushes off with a smile. “he’s kept himself locked up in here all week. we’ll just give him another half hour to sleep, okay?”

minhyuk nods, carefully sliding off the couch and padding over to press a soft kiss to hyunwoo’s cheek. “let’s go to that seafood restaurant we all like. and we can walk around the city or something—i just want to spend time with you both.”

“we can go to that café you like,” hyunwoo says, endeared. “just don’t let hyungwon have any more caffeine.”

“i’ll try my best,” minhyuk laughs, slightly bemused.

there’s a muffled groan from the couch, followed by the shuffling of fabric, and the pair turn to find hyungwon sitting up. “coffee is my lifeblood,” he mutters as he rubs his tired eyes.

“hyungwonnie,” minhyuk coos, though his eyes express more concern than affection. “we were hoping you’d sleep longer.”

“then you shouldn’t have jumped on me,” hyungwon yawns, though his tone holds no annoyance. he blinks up at his boyfriends curiously. “how did the interview go?”

“badly,” the blond chirps casually. “but! i got another job! and hyunwoo’s taking us to celebrate.”

“if we’re going out, i need coffee to function,” hyungwon informs them.

hyunwoo shakes his head. “you’ve had enough. i don’t want you to be a jittery mess while we’re out celebrating minhyuk’s new job.”

minhyuk nods, walks over to loop one of his arms with one of hyungwon’s. “to properly celebrate, we’re only getting hot chocolate.” both hyungwon and hyunwoo raise an eyebrow at that comment. minhyuk gives them both meaningful looks. “no arguing.”

hyunwoo snorts out a short laugh, and hyungwon shrugs. “okay, hot chocolate sounds fine.”

minhyuk beams, pulling hyungwon over to link his other arm with hyunwoo’s. “good! i’m glad we can all agree. let’s go before it gets too late.”

“aren’t you going to tell me about your new job first?” hyungwon asks.

“oh right! well, it happened after the IT interview—,”

hyunwoo can only smile fondly as he’s pulled along by his blond boyfriend. he knew minhyuk would bounce back, and he’s glad to see the genuinely excitable side to his boyfriend once again. somehow it feels more hopeful than the last few job opportunities, and something tells hyunwoo he doesn’t need to worry for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> been going through some rough stuff, needed some fluff to pick me up before i go back to writing my usual angst. found this draft from a year ago and decided to finish it. i like this au so i may write more for it if i need another pick-me-up :')
> 
> thank you for reading, hope someone else enjoyed this as much as i did writing it <3


End file.
